The Optical Imaging Core is a new addition to the arsenal of core facilities available to San Antonio Nathan Shock Center members. The comprehensive studies proposed by members of this Nathan Shock Center increasingly require multi-level, correlative analysis of the physiological processes involved in aging. As such, many studies will involve analysis of cells, tissues, and animals. To aid the progress of aging research the Optical Imaging Core will make state-of-the-art imaging technology available to all Nathan Shock Center investigators. High-end instrumentation for acquisition and analysis of optical data is expensive and requires continued maintenance and improvements. The required commitment to this technology is often difficult to maintain within individual laboratories, especially when optical imaging is not a major focus for the laboratory. Therefore, the Optical Imaging Facility fills a critical need of Nathan Shock Center investigators by housing state-of-the-art technology, by providing continued maintenance of the equipment, and by offering training and technical advice to clients. The Specific Aims are as follows: 1. To make available to the aging research community at UTHSCSA state-of-the-art optical microscopy technology for imaging of living cells, tissues, and animals. 2. To anticipate and develop new imaging based technology for aging research. 3. To provide consultation, education and assistance regarding the theory and application of optical imaging to ensure the quality of research conducted by Nathan Shock Center clients of the Optical Imaging Core. 4. To provide computer hardware and software for analysis of digital images and production of publication quality prints.